deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Viet Cong
Danny Boyer }} "The Viet Cong knew how to attack you from all sides without any warning."-Tuan Nguyen The Viet Cong, the rag-tag guerrilla force that took the U.S. military head-on and won the Vietnam War; ; vs. the Nazi Waffen SS, the fanatical shock troops who led Adolf Hitler's evil charge for world domination. Stats *1954 - 1976 *Height - 5' 4" *Weight - 130 lbs *Allegiance - Ho Chi Minh Weapons History In WW2, Imperial Japan invaded French Indochina (consisting of Laos, Cambodia and Vietnam) and fought against the colony. When the war was over, the Vietnamese leader Ho Chi Minh demanded independence from France for assisting them in WW2, but France refused. From 1946-1954, the Vietnamese led by Ho Chi Minh rebelled in the First Indochina War and removed France. In its place was two Vietnamese nations; the communist North Vietnam and the capitalist and Western-allied South Vietnam. It is believed that the USA and other Western nations had significant influence in the formation of the South Vietnamese government. The Viet Cong was an underground guerrilla fighting group who desired to reunite Vietnam which was divided at the 17th parallel. South Vietnam and the USA did not want the nation to be reunited with North Vietnam in order to prevent the spread of communism. The Viet Cong rose up against the corrupt South Vietnamese government and participated in acts of sabotage and assassination. During the Vietnam War, they were one of the major factions that the Americans and their allies faced. The Viet Cong were known for their cunning and skill in unconventional warfare. Despite the US army inflicting heavy casualties, the Viet Cong were able to use their tactics of tunneling, small squads, traps and ambushes to wistand the US forces for over a decade. With the people of the USA tired of the length and costs of the war, and the war crimes commited by both sides, President Nixon was pressured to remove US forces from Vietnam in 1973. Because the US troops provided the funds of the war, and faced most of the fighting, the South Vietnamese army was not equiped or trained to defeat the popular and experienced Communist forces. In 1975, North Vietnam and the Viet Cong captured South Vietnam. One year after the war ended, the Viet Cong officially disbanded as their entire nation became unified under Communist rule. Battle Waffen SS Viet Cong The battle begins with members of a Viet Cong cell bringing in the beaten up leader of the Waffen SS team as a prisoner. He is tossed to the ground and kicked around. Up ahead, the rest of the Nazi SS team is sneaking up on the Viet Cong's campsite to try and rescue their leader, setting up Betty Bombs along the way. The Viet Cong leader points his Tokarev TT-33 at the soldier while interrogating him in Vietnamese, telling him to say who he was, who sent him, and what is he doing around the campsite. The Nazi leader only responds by spitting at his face. The angered Viet Cong leader cocks his Tokarev and prepares to execute him on the spot, but the rest of the Waffen SS platoon jumps in and fires at the camp with MP28 submachine guns. The VC leader takes cover as one VC operative is killed and the Viet Cong team scrambles for their weapons as a battle ensues. In the confusion, the SS leader manages to escape from the clutches of the Viet Cong and rush into the jungle. One VC concentrates its fire and kills a Nazi soldier with his MAT-49 submachine gun. image:bluedead.png Seeing the VC soldiers become more assembled, the other soldiers fall back into the jungle as the rest of the Viet Cong gives chase. In the jungle, the Nazi leader runs into one of his fellow soldiers who gives him a Mauser C96 pistol. The soldier leads on through the jungle, but quickly falls into a Punji stake pit, which kills him instantly. The Nazi leader grimaces as he watches his friend fall. He turns around and sees two Viet Cong soldiers closing in, so he quickly runs further into the jungle. In another area, two more Viet Congs are catching up to two other Nazi soldiers. The two Nazis and a Viet Cong safely pass by a planted Bouncing Betty, but when the second Viet Cong tries to pass, the bomb jumps up and explodes, killing him. The two Nazis make their way to a small river. As one of them tries to cross, he trips a wire and activates the POMZ-2 mine, killing him. image:bluedead.png The other Nazi jumps across the river and kills the oncoming Viet Cong soldier with his MP28 as he approaches the river. Meanwhile, the Nazi leader kills one of the two remaining Viet Cong members with his Mauser and then makes his way across a small bridge over the river. The Viet Cong leader tries to follow, but is spotted by the other Nazi soldier. He attempts to shoot the last Viet Cong with his MP28, but runs out of ammo. The Viet Cong leader drops the Nazi with his Tokarev. image:bluedead.png The two remaining leaders exchange fire with each other with their pistols until both guns are depleted. The Nazi leader then finds his team's Kubelwagen and runs to it, finding a Flammenwerfer 41 flamthrower in the back. While the Viet Cong leader is loading a fresh clip into his gun, his Nazi counterpart ducks for cover behind the Kubelwagen and straps on the flamethrower. The Viet Cong leader finishes reloading and fires at the Kubelwagen while yelling in Vietnamese, but the Nazi leader jumps out from behind the car and shoots a strong burst of fire at him. The Viet Cong leader is set ablaze and slumps to the ground. The Nazi leader examines the still-burning corpse, and then yells "Deutschland!" (Germany) in victory. Trivia * The Viet Cong appeared in the CIA/KGB episode, getting killed by a CIA agent disguised as the Viet Cong. * The Viet Cong appeared in the Navy SEAL/Israel Commando episode, getting killed by the SEALs. * The Viet Cong and the Nazi SS are the only warriors in season 1 and 2 who had no defined Long Range Weapons. * Vo Nguyen Giap, the main military leader of the Viet Cong and North Vietnamese Army, was a researcher and user of Napoleon and Sun Tzu tactics. * The Viet Cong assisted the Khmer Rouge, another communist warrior group, during the Vietnam War until Cambodia was captured by Pol Pot. However border conflicts and tensions between the nations appeared after the end of the Vietnam War. In late 1978 the Vietnamese saw the Khmer Rouge and Pol Pot as too hostile and invaded. Trained by the Vietcong and experienced by the Vietnam War, they easily overwhelmed the young, violently insane Khmer Rouge soldiers in combination with the Cambodian Genocide sending the nation into chaos. In only two weeks, the Khmer Rouge was removed from power and Pol Pot continued to fight with guerrilla tactics until his own soldiers betrayed and arrested him. * Even though they weren't tested in the Deadliest Warrior fight club, The Waffen SS and Viet Cong used rifles in the simulation, the Kar98K and the SKS. * The Viet Cong are officially called 'The National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam' but were called 'Vietnamese Communists', 'The VC', 'Viet Cong' and 'Victor Charlie' by the US army. Gallery Viet_2.jpg Viet_4.jpg Viet_1.jpg Viet_3.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Communist Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Guerrillas Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Asian Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Enemies of the USA Category:Enemies of NATO